


The Emperor's professors

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, I have no good excuse for having written this, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After the War, Edelgard, Byleth and Manuela meet again.What started out as a nostalgic reunion between a pupil and her two former professors turned into something much more...complicated.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Manuela Casagranda, Manuela Casagranda/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	The Emperor's professors

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this other than that I really love Manuela, Byleth and Edelgard. That's literally it. I'm just writing my faves together because I'm a horny lesbian.  
> As for the Dorothea asking to join at the end...I wasn't serious...haha...jk...unless...?
> 
> Anyway, apologies in advance tho.

“Thank you for the tea again, Edelgard. It’s wonderful to talk to you.”

As Manuela said those words and sipped on her bergamot tea, Edelgard smiled.

“The pleasure is all mine, professor” Edelgard started, “your views are very interesting to me, because they are so different from my own. Talking to you is a very rich experience, one that I should be the one thanking you for and not the other way around.”

“We can agree it brings mutual benefit, then” Manuela smiled, “in all honesty, now that I left Garreg Mach I must confess that I do get lonely from time to time. Working here at the palace is nice, of course. But it just doesn’t feel the same. So I’m glad you take the time to talk to me and-“

Manuela stopped, as they both heard a knock at Edelgard’s door. Edelgard set her tea aside, and got up to open it as she expected it to be either Hubert or Ferdinand, or some servant calling for her to fulfill her duties. Yet as she opened the door and saw the person on the other side, her heart stopped.

“My teacher!” Edelgard happily greeted her after her initial shock, wasting no time in hugging the woman she hadn’t seen in months.

Byleth merely hugged her back, having missed her as well. After the War, she had taken some time to find herself, returning to her life as a mercenary to help people in need before returning to Enbarr. Edelgard promised her that no matter her choices, Byleth would always have a home waiting for her at the palace in Enbarr. And just as promised, Byleth came back to a place she could call her own, coming back to someone who cared deeply for her.

“I asked Hubert to call you, but he said you’d probably be happy if I surprised you” Byleth confessed, as her arms wrapped around Edelgard and pulled her close.

That’s when Byleth noticed Manuela, somewhat awkwardly standing behind Edelgard.

“Oh! Manuela! Hello!” Byleth greeted her as well, “I didn’t know you’d be here too. It’s been a long time!”

“Hello Byleth” Manuela gently smiled, “indeed it has.”

As if suddenly noticing how she was clinging to Byleth, Edelgard pulled away from her former professor, her cheeks burning red as she cleared her throat and composed herself.

“Professor Manuela has been working at the palace for quite some time” Edelgard started to explain to Byleth, “and we were merely meeting for a chat. If Manuela does not oppose, I’d love to have you as well.”

“Of course I do not oppose! I’m sure Byleth has many interesting stories to tell from her travels!” Manuela let out, inviting Byleth in as well.

Byleth sat down at their table to join them as Edelgard prepared more tea for her. The three women chatted over tea and pastries, happy to have Byleth among them. Byleth told them stories of her endeavors after the War, and both Edelgard and Manuela put her on par with how they were managing things at the Empire, and of the current situation of affairs.  
As the minutes passed, their conversation became livelier and less formal, and even somewhat flirty. Manuela became more and more aware of the looks Byleth and Edelgard exchanged amongst themselves, and how their flirty jokes seemed to carry some weight. Manuela might’ve been unlucky with love, but she certainly wasn’t a fool. She knew what those looks the two women shared meant, and she was positive that she was correct once she saw Edelgard discreetly try to touch Byleth, her hand brushing over Byleth’s on occasion over the table.  
It was a bit uncomfortable, Manuela had to admit. But to her shame it was also strangely arousing to see two beautiful women like this, especially when she noticed them looking at her as well. It wasn’t the same thing, of course. They had a different kind of intimacy between them that was nothing close to the relationship that Manuela had with either of them.  
Still, before Byleth arrived, she noticed it; the way Edelgard would seek physical contact with her so often. The way she’d undress more than what she needed to when Manuela checked up on her health. The way Edelgard’s eyes lingered on her, on her body, on her face…even if Edelgard had never acted on it, it made Manuela suspicious.  
Byleth had been different, but also similar. She was a bit more…discreet on showing her interest. The way she’d blush when Manuela playfully flirted with her, even before the War. The days she’d spend more time at the infirmary than what she actually required. And, of course, the way her face saddened that one time before the War had ended, when Manuela drunkenly told her “oh, if only you were a man.” But at the time Manuela was drunk, still clinging to the idea of finding a husband for the sake of it and afraid of being hurt by Byleth since she was sure that Byleth only had eyes for Edelgard.  
But now…now things were so much different.  
Now she had two beautiful women eyeing her with interest as they seemed to be close to making love to each other right in front of her. And, shamefully, it left Manuela as bothered by the thought as it left her aroused. 

“I really need to get laid soon” Manuela sighed, only to pale and freeze once she realized that she had said that out loud instead of to herself.

And to her horror, a very embarrassed Edelgard and an equally embarrassed Byleth were staring back at her, having stopped their conversation. Immediately, their hands stopped touching and they avoided each other’s gaze, as if they had realized it had been partially their fault.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that” Manuela stuttered, somehow even more embarrassed than them, “I do believe I have…things to attend to, I should probably retire if you’ll allow-“

Yet just as Manuela was rising to leave, Edelgard stopped her by grabbing her arm. To Manuela’s surprise, Edelgard seemed as red and confused as she was. Edelgard quickly let go of Manuela and apologized profusely. Deep down they all knew what they were all thinking.  
To everyone’s surprise, Byleth was the one to finally say it;

“Perhaps there’s something else we should discuss. If you want to as well as I do.”

Those words were all it took for Manuela to return to the table. And enough for Edelgard to gather courage to make her confession;

“I want you both. I’ve been attracted to both of you for a long time, as you are both lovely women... however, I’m aware of my position of power as Emperor, so I want to assure you that I will hold no grudges should you not feel the same, either of you. Our friendship remains” Edelgard started, before glancing at Manuela, “as well as our professionalism. Should you refuse, Manuela, nothing will happen and your job here still stands, of course.”

Edelgard then shifted her focus to Byleth.

“You as well, Byleth. You will always have a home here, and both of you will always be cherished friends.”

A somewhat awkward silence filled the room for a moment. Until Byleth spoke;

“I want this as well.”

Then, their gaze focused on Manuela, as they waited for an answer. The older woman was slightly more embarrassed and indecisive, but neither pressured her. Instead they assured her that she was free to walk out, and no one would think less of her for doing so, as it was completely within reason.

“I…I want to try” Manuela shyly confessed after some thinking.

“If anyone needs to stop, we’ll stop” Edelgard firmly assured them, and both women verbalized their approval, “we should…we should go to bed.”

Uttering those last words, Edelgard tried to stay firm and dominant, as much as she could muster. But she couldn’t deny that the whole situation was awkward, and taking two beautiful women at once who also were her former professors she used to crush on was a bit too much for anyone to manage, no matter how stoic of a person. Still, she tried to push those thoughts aside, trying her best to take control of the situation as she always did.  
Byleth seemed to be the first, or at least the most worried, upon noticing Edelgard’s inner struggle. She rose up from her chair almost at the same time Edelgard rose from hers, slowly creeping behind the empress to embrace her. She brushed Edelgard’s loose hair to her side, thankful that she wasn’t wearing her usual crown, and gently planted her lips on the back of Edelgard’s neck as her hands moved to Edelgard’s waist.  
Manuela couldn’t resist the sight as her curiosity got the best of her, getting up as well to meet her lovers. She approached them as Byleth kept kissing and softly biting down on Edelgard’s neck, as Edelgard released quiet moans of pleasure.  
Manuela’s hands found Edelgard’s collar, stopping by her buttons as Edelgard watched her.

“May…may I undress you?” Manuela quietly asked, and Edelgard ordered her to do just that.

Manuela unbuttoned Edelgard’s shirt, undressing her and tossing the shirt on the floor. Byleth noticed it, and she stopped her ministrations to undo Edelgard’s undergarments, removing the pieces that covered her breasts. Once Edelgard’s torso was naked, Manuela leaned down to kiss Edelgard’s scars over her chest. She had seen those scars before during her health check ups, but now she finally had the chance to kiss them, and trail her fingers across them. Edelgard moaned as Manuela pampered her chest with gentle kisses and gropes, and her arousal only grew once she felt Byleth get on her knees to pull her pants down.  
Manuela stepped away just long enough for Edelgard to undress her pants and undergarments fully, removing her boots and tossing them aside to stand completely naked before her two lovers. 

“You too…I want to see you…” Edelgard murmured, her eyes darting between Byleth and Manuela, “both of you…”

As her two lovers undressed as well, Edelgard took a few steps back to sit down on her bed.  
Manuela was the first one to get completely naked and join her, approaching Edelgard before the empress pulled her into her lap. Edelgard pulled Manuela down to kiss her, as her hands found Manuela’s labia, her fingers teasing her outer folds.  
Byleth took a bit longer to join them, as taking off her armor made her take more time to undress. Once she did finally get as naked as her lovers were, Edelgard had already thrown Manuela on the bed as she topped her, and was moving downwards to eat her out. Byleth saw Edelgard slowly trail kisses down Manuela’s stomach before nestling her head in between her thighs.  
Byleth climbed onto the bed to lie down next to Manuela, embracing her and gently kissing her lips as Edelgard’s tongue started to lick Manuela’s already wet sex. As Edelgard’s tongue penetrated her, Manuela couldn’t help crying out in pleasure onto their kiss. Yet Byleth gently shushed her with gentle pecks on her lips, her fingers stroking Manuela’s hair, pampering the older woman.  
Edelgard pushed a bit deeper, using her fingers to help her mouth bring Manuela to orgasm. And to their surprise, Manuela didn’t last very long. A few flicks of Edelgard’s fingers as her tongue played with Manuela’s clit made the older woman suddenly cry out in pleasure, thrashing around as Byleth held her, before slumping back on the mattress completely spent.

“That was…fast” Edelgard couldn’t help comment, slightly surprised, as she pulled out.

Once she looked up, she saw Byleth smile mischievously as Manuela’s face burned red.

“I-it’s been a long time” Manuela confessed, to her embarrassment, “and the two of you are…good. Very good.”

Edelgard couldn’t help laugh a bit, shooting Manuela a teasing “thank you” before sitting up on the bed. Byleth crawled to her side, leaving Manuela alone as she was eager to taste her Emperor. Edelgard merely pulled her in for a kiss which Byleth happily accepted, loving the taste of Manuela that still lingered on Edelgard’s lips. Byleth’s hands soon started to explore Edelgard’s body, pulling her close and caressing her as Edelgard did the same.  
The two seemed so entangled in their intimate kisses that Manuela felt a slight hint of jealousy from watching them. Once she had regained some of her stamina after her orgasm, she moved on the bed.  
She slithered behind Byleth, kissing her back and leaving somewhat possessive love bites on Byleth’s shoulder. Byleth merely yelped at the touch, as she was so focused on Edelgard that she hadn’t noticed the older woman sneak up on her.  
Yet her yelp turned into moans as she felt Manuela’s hands slither down to her folds, touching her. As she felt Manuela finger her, she also felt Edelgard’s hand grab her chin, forcing her to stare back at her.

“Eyes on me” Edelgard warned her, and Byleth moaned that she understood.

Edelgard smiled at her compliance, and her fingers let go of Byleth’s chin…only to play at her lips, coaxing Byleth to open her mouth. Once Byleth did so, Edelgard’s fingers slipped inside, simulating penetration as they moved past her lips, moving in and out of Byleth’s mouth. Yet Byleth loved it, moaning and sucking on Edelgard’s fingers as if her life depended on it, in a way that made the Emperor herself blush and smile.

“Good girl” Edelgard purred, as she finally removed her fingers to stop. Yet as she moved them away, she caught sight of Manuela shyly peeking over Byleth’s shoulder.

“Good girls” Edelgard corrected herself, as her eyes locked with Manuela’s, much to the songstress’s embarrassment, “take good care of Byleth while I’m gone.”

They didn’t even have time to ask Edelgard what she meant before Edelgard pressed a kiss on the cheek of each of her lovers, and got out of bed. She went to grab something from a near drawer, but Manuela and Byleth couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Manuela pinned Byleth down, her fingers back at Byleth’s entrance to pump in and out of her, as Byleth moaned in pleasure just like they were doing only seconds before. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t even notice Edelgard return. Yet Edelgard patiently waited for them to finish, sitting beside them on the bed as she watched Byleth squirm in delight under Manuela.  
She waited for Byleth to come on Manuela’s fingers, and once she finally did, Edelgard called for her two lovers. When their heads finally turned to her, they could both see that Edelgard held a strap in her hands.

“Manuela…I want you to wear it and use it on Byleth, as Byleth eats me out” Edelgard purred, handing Manuela the strap as both Manuela’s and Byleth’s cheeks burned red.

“I’d love to use it myself on you” Edelgard continued, as she grabbed a hand of each of her lovers, taking them to her wet core so that they could feel just how aroused she truly was, “but I’m a bit…eager, from watching you two. Do you want this?”

Moans of “yes” and kisses being left on Edelgard’s skin by both of her lovers came as her answer. Gently, Byleth guided Edelgard to lie down on her back, on top of the pillows. Manuela leaned forward one last time to kiss Edelgard, followed by kissing Byleth, before strapping the strap to herself.  
Byleth nestled in between Edelgard’s legs, looking up at her and leaving love marks on Edelgard’s thighs as she waited for Manuela. And once she felt Manuela behind her, adjusting the strap to meet her entrance, Byleth started working on Edelgard.  
The Emperor sighed in pleasure once she felt Byleth’s tongue inside her, and she squirmed in delight as Byleth moaned into her wet sex, as Manuela pounded into her. Her fingers dug on Byleth’s hair, keeping her in place as she licked her. And as Edelgard felt pleasure build up inside her, she could stare at the wonderful view of Byleth taking Manuela’s strap from behind.  
Edelgard threw her head back, absolutely overwhelmed by her lust and her pleasure. Having her lovers like that was pure bliss, and she was sure to make them know it as she praised them, calling them her good girls.  
They didn’t stop until both Byleth and Edelgard came, and thorough the evening they kept making love together. They changed their dynamics, and as promised, Edelgard took both of her lovers with her strap. She even allowed them to change things up a bit so that she was the one being topped by her two former professors, taking the strap from both as she clutched the bed sheets and desperately moaned into her pillows.  
Once a very long time had passed and many different positions had been tried out, they finally fell asleep on the bed. Yet as both her sleepy lovers embraced Edelgard, the Emperor couldn’t help feeling a mixture of emotions. And they weren't all pleasant ones.

~.~.~.~

“Edie! You naughty vixen! Two professors at once! You and Byleth were bound to happen but Manuela as well? Who would have thought-“

“C-can you please keep it down, Dorothea? Someone might hear you!”

Dorothea couldn’t help laughing, much to Edelgard’s annoyance. She took another sip of her tea, encouraging her friend to relax as no one would bother them in her own house. She reminded Edelgard of the two guards she had placed at her home’s door, preventing anyone from eavesdropping their conversation.

“Besides, Edie, even if anyone did hear or find out, an Emperor with two consorts is nothing too shocking-“

“Don’t call them that” Edelgard pleaded, “they are more than that. It just…happened.”

“Yes. You filled me in on details, Edie. You were just an innocent woman and a threesome with two of our most beautiful former professors you had silly crushes on from our time at the Academy just happened on pure coincidental accident. Honestly I’m quite jealous, and the two at once…! Oh my, I’m very much jealous indeed.”

Edelgard groaned, burying her face in her palms.

“I…I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“And you came to me for help, because Hubert is too awkward and Ferdinand would give you an earful and never let it go” Dorothea mused, “but you know my advice by now. Just be responsible, and talk to your lovers. See what they want and the three of you should talk it out, together. And if you all agree on something more serious rather than a one night stand, there’s nothing to be ashamed of when you’re all adults who are more than capable of taking decisions on your own.”

“You’re right” Edelgard sighed, uncovering her face to pinch the bridge of her nose, “the solution really is the most simple, as they often are. I guess I can’t run away from this one, can I?”

“Not a chance” Dorothea laughed, “I’m not sure about Byleth, but running away from Manuela is a very, very, very bad idea. Manuela might not look like it, but she is a beast when she’s mad…even if you are still Emperor, she won’t care.”

Edelgard sighed again.

“That’s what you get for being a teacher’s pet, Edie. A teacher’s pet who has the same level of arousal and impulse as a wyvern in heat, might I add” Dorothea teased one final time, as Edelgard sighed a final time.

She thanked Dorothea for the chat and for the tea, grabbing her cape as she got up to leave. Edelgard was almost reaching the room’s door when she heard Dorothea call for her again;

“Oh, and Edie, dear? Be a sweetheart and do call me if the three of you ever want to have fun again. If no one minds, I’d love to be invited once…or twice. Or more times.”

Edelgard stared dumbfounded, her mouth slightly agape.

“Dorothea…you can’t be serious!”

But Dorothea winked at her, leaving the Emperor‘s whole face as red as her cape as Edelgard ran out the door, much to Dorothea’s amusement.


End file.
